CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD
by LimChan
Summary: Sesshoumaru ha liberado un espiritu que puede cambiar la personalidad… Kagome es ahora una rebelde sin causa… y Sango le esta coqueteando a Sessh... un momento, ¿que hace sessh ahi?dejen review
1. EL ESPIRITU QUE SE ESCAPO

**CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD**

**DISCLAIMER: InuYasha no me pertenece... ni tampoco Sesshy... (no es justo... quiero llorar) todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y nunca serán mios ni los utilizo con fines de lucro. El único personaje que es mio es "Yaohi" y tampoco lo uso para lucrar (por eso soy pobre y humilde)**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Era una mañana muy hermosa, de esas que solo se podía apreciar en el Sengoku.

Los rayos del sol aún no eran molestos y hacían que en el ambiente hubiera un olor muy agradable, pues la noche anterior había llovido.

InuYasha y sus compañeros caminaban disfrutando de manera muy particular todo eso.

Inuyasha simplemente caminaba al frente con las manos dentro de las mangas de su haori con la vista fija y su típica expresión de "¿y qué me importa?" pero en el fondo le agradaba mucho el olor de la tierra mojada mezclada con el olor de las flores silvestres que había cerca de ahí, pero claro que sólo el y Shippou podían percibir eso.

Sango llevaba a Kirara en sus brazos y la acariciaba mientas oía el canto de las aves que cantaban por ser un nuevo día, y Miroku caminaba a su lado. De momento a momento la miraba… y en una ocasión suspiro… mmm, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Seguramente pensando en alguna perversión o muy muy talvez en el fondo suspirando por ella, pero eso nunca se sabrá.

Kagome iba arriba de su bicicleta pedaleando lentamente y Shippou iba en su canasta, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras el viento le golpeaba suavemente el rostro. Kagome cerro los ojos por un momento pues se dejo llevar por la emoción, pero no vio una gran piedra que se encontraba en el camino… y casi cae, de hecho, la bicicleta y Shippou cayeron, pero Kagome terminó en los brazos de Inuyasha, quien con sus hábiles reflejos se dio cuenta a tiempo para "salvarla". ¿Acaso no era perfecto? Kagome se sonrojo un poco al ver los lindos ojos de Inuyasha… pero bueno, la verdad que nada puede ser tan bonito…

"Arigato, Inuyasha" dijo tímidamente Kagome, de pronto, su linda mirada se transformo y la soltó de manera brusca

"Feh¡Si serás tonta, Kagome, cuando vas en esa… cosa, no debes distraerte!

"¡ayyyy Inuyasha¡Siempre tienes que arruinar todo!" dijo mas para si misma que para él

Mientras, Sango y Miroku simplemente los miraban

"claro, ya era raro que todo fuera bien ¬¬u" dijo Sango

"si… y ya que lo mencionas, Sango…"

Sango hubiera preferido que la pregunta que se hizo hace unos segundos no se respondiera, pero ese houshi ya se encontraba tocando donde no debía.

PATTTTTT!

"¡Siempre es lo mismo con usted, Houshi hentai!

Lástima, se habían perdido de todo…

"¡OSUWARI!"

¿Cómo llegaron a eso? realmente no importa, ya que de una u otra forma siempre llegan a eso…

"Bueno Kirara, creo que es un día normal ¿verdad?" Dijo Shippou mientras Kirara le respondía con uno de esos lindos maulliditos característicos de ella.

2 horas después llegaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pues Kagome iba a regresar a su época por ropa limpia, comida y medicinas. Al llegar, un aldeano los vio a lo lejos y corrió rápidamente hacia la cabaña de la sacerdotisa.

"¡Señora Kaede, señora Kaede¡Ya han regresado!"

"¿Qué será lo que pasó?" dijo Kagome un poco preocupada. Entonces todos se dieron prisa y se encontraron con la anciana Kaede afuera de la cabaña.

"Kaede oba-chan¿Qué sucede?"

"Me alegro que llegaran, tal vez ustedes puedan ayudarnos" al ver la cara de preocupación de todos, la anciana suavizo su expresión y habló pasivamente.

"No se preocupen, realmente no es algo muy grave, verán, hace 2 días percibí la presencia de un espíritu. Era una presencia muy poderosa, pero no noté ninguna energía maligna. Sin embargo, los aldeanos comenzaron a preocuparse, pues algunos miembros de su familia empezaron a cambiar su actitud radicalmente… algunas personas muy humildes se volvieron ambiciosas e incluso se marcharon de la aldea. Los exorcismos no sirvieron pues no había maldad en ninguno de los casos. Esta mañana la presencia desapareció y las personas regresaron a la normalidad, pero tengo el presentimiento de que este espíritu regresará… y no es bueno que lo dejemos en libertad, pues ahora son sólo travesuras, pero si una fuerza maligna lo posee… las consecuencias podrían ser terribles."

Todos habían escuchado atentamente, hasta Shippou, pero mientras los demás meditaban, Inuyasha no dudo en hablar:

"Feh! Entonces no se preocupe anciana, si sólo se trata de un insignificante espíritu, YO lo derrotaré fácilmente con mi espada"

"En ese caso debemos quedarnos aquí hasta sentir su presencia" dijo Miroku con una de esas miradas llenas de sabiduría.

"¿Saben? En mi aldea había un rumor de que cerca de ahí se encontraba un espíritu muy poderoso, capaz de modificar la personalidad y que fue sellado por un legendario tai-youkai" dijo de manera pensativa Sango "Mi padre tenia un pergamino con la historia… tal vez ahí encontremos información valiosa"

"Así es Sango, seria bueno que investigaras" dijo Miroku

Sango tomo su bumerang y dijo de manera decisiva:

"Aún es temprano, si voy ahora regresaré al atardecer, vamos Kirara"

"Esta bien, pero ten cuidado"

"Así lo haré excelencia"

Kirara se transformó y Sango subió a su lomo. Inmediatamente esta se elevó y se alejaron.

"En ese caso me iré mañana a mi casa, si el espíritu aparece en la noche les puedo ayudar" dijo Kagome con su habitual tono amable.

"Feh!" fue lo único que dijo Inuyasha para luego irse a sentar en la rama de un árbol.

"Por lo menos debería decir lo que piensa" dijo Kagome un poco molesta.

Un poco después de medio día, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome y la anciana Kaede se encontraban tomando te adentro de la cabaña, mientas Shippou jugaba por los alrededores. De pronto el viento empezó a soplar y Shippou dejo de correr porque sintió un escalofrío.

"… _Shippou…. Shippou…" _

Una voz muy bonita lo llamaba y soltaba una risita.

"¿Q-q-quién es?" pregunto temeroso.

"¡Hola!" dijo una alegremente una voz detrás de él.

¡AAAH!

Shippou dio un brincote y toda su colita se esponjó.

Una niña, bueno, como de 14 años con ropa muy extraña de color naranja, ojos violetas y cabello negro peinado en 2 largas coletas y una gran sonrisa miraba muy divertida a Shippou.

"¡No te asustes! No voy a hacerte nada… sólo quiero jugar contigo ¿puedo?"

Shippou se tranquilizó, sintió algo extraño pero no era nada malo… además, ella era muy bonita.

"Esta bien ¡Y no creas que tuve miedo eeh!"

"ji, ji, ji! No, como crees" contesto ella moviendo sus manos para tranquilizarlo

Después de un rato de jugar con los trompos de Shippou, el preguntó:

"Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Mi nombre es Yaohi… "su expresión cambio un poco "y debo decirte que yo soy el espíritu que tus amigos buscan"

"¿Queeee! Oo pero si tu no eres mala ¿o si?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! nn Te diré un secreto… yo estoy aquí para cumplir una misión… dime Shippou¿te gustaría ser mi cómplice?"

"mmm… esta bien"

Yaohi rió y empezó a aplaudir, entonces se acerco a Shippou y comenzó a susurrarle toda la historia.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña, Inuyasha empezó a olfatear el aire, como buscando algo.

"¿Tu también lo percibes, Inuyasha?" dijo de pronto Miroku

"Así es, pero es muy débil y no puedo percibir nada con mi olfato"

"Vayamos a ver, Shippou esta afuera"

Los 3 salieron, Shippou ya venia de regreso, caminando tranquilamente.

"Shippou ¿estas bien¿No viste nada extraño?" dijo Kagome acercándose a él

"No Kagome¿Por qué?" dijo muy inocentemente.

Inuyasha llegó y lo levantó con una sola mano.

"¿Estas seguro enano?"

Shippou se llenó de gotitas de sudor.

"¡Basta Inuyasha! Bájalo, él no sabe nada"

Inuyasha lo soltó de golpe y el se fue corriendo a los brazos de Kagome, lo había salvado en el mejor momento.

"Aún puedo sentir su presencia… pero al parecer ya esta lejos¡maldición!"

"Calma Inuyasha, al parecer quiere jugar con nosotros, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que regrese" Dijo Miroku pasiblemente. "Sin embargo, si Sango tiene razón y se trata de ese espíritu que se encontraba encerrado cerca de su aldea… ¿Quién seria el que lo libero?"

Shippou casi se ahoga con una paleta que le acababa de dar Kagome, pero por suerte nadie lo noto…

En un lugar muy muy lejos de ahí, una niña parecía estar muy aburrida esperando algo junto a un dragón de 2 cabezas.

"Esta vez si esta tardando el señor Sesshomaru"

A unos segundos de decir eso, pudo ver 2 siluetas entre la niebla. Una pertenecía a su adorado señor Sesshoumaru y la otra… ¿era Jaken-sama? Estaba más feo que de costumbre, lleno de golpes y moretones por doquier e incluso venia cojeando.

"¡Okaerinasai Sesshoumaru-sama!" (N/A: significa, "bienvenido de nuevo")

Como siempre, no contestó. De hecho, mostraba más frialdad que de costumbre y parecía muy molesto.

Así, sin mirar a ninguno de los 2, se detuvo:

"¡Jaken!" de oír eso, el sapo dio un respingo. "ahora por tu culpa… tendremos que buscar a esa estúpida niña" y sin mas siguió caminando, claro que con eso dio a entender que por el momento no lo podían seguir.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurrió señor Jaken?" pregunto Rin en su tono inocente. Más que platicarle a ella, necesitaba desahogarse y empezó a echar lagrimones

"Yo solo quería ayudar al amo bonito… ya que el me dijo que cualquier youkai o espíritu que su padre hubiera sellado antes, él lo derrotaría… yo nada mas busque un lugar donde se rumoraba que el gran Inu-no-Taisho había sellado un espíritu y el amo rompió el sello pero…"

FLASH BACK

El apuesto Sesshoumaru acababa de romper el sello que detenía a ese poderoso espíritu con un hábil movimiento de su espada Toukiyin… mucho polvo se levantó y de inmediato sintió una poderosa presencia.

Cuando todo el humo se despejó, se escuchó una voz muy… ¿joven?

"¿Quién me ha librado del sello de mi querido amo y señor?"

"¿Qué demonios significa esto, Jaken?"

Si, él ya estaba molesto y Jaken sólo abrió la bocota tanto como pudo, pues creía que se trataba de un muy grande y horrible espíritu con instintos asesinos… pero ahí, frente a ellos, se encontraba una jovencita flotando en el aire, que más bien parecía una débil humana.

Esa "niña" aún flotando en el aire, miró a Sesshomaru y se le iluminó el rostro y hasta daba la impresión de que salían corazoncitos de su cabeza…

"¡Ayyyy¡Pero que guapo eres! Tienes un gran parecido con mi antiguo señor… tu debes ser su hijo Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru la miró con desprecio y guardo su espada.

"Yo no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías"

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, el espíritu parecía muy sorprendido y decepcionado, entonces cambio su voz y semblante a uno mas serio.

"No me subestimes, Sesshoumaru. TAL VEZ si puedas derrotarme pero¿acaso podrías atraparme? Yo soy demasiado rápida para ti."

Sesshoumaru se detuvo y sin voltear dijo.

"No caeré en tu juego"

"Bien, si crees que no lo puedes hacer esta bien, no es necesario que aparentes ser tan… serio. Es una lástima, yo creí que te parecías a tu padre, pero creo que me equivoqué, tal vez tu hermano si pueda conmigo"

"¡Pero que dices, mocosa insolente¡A ese mugroso no lo menciones enfrente de mi amo!"

Ni terminó de decir eso cuando su amo ya se había lanzado contra el espíritu con su tremenda velocidad, para callar a esa niña de una buena vez… pero lo esquivó. El sólo la miró con frialdad sin decir palabra.

"Creo que por fin aceptaste tu responsabilidad. Si me atrapas, pelearé contigo, pero quiero ver quien de los 2 lo hace primero… ¡y por cierto! Espero que sepas que si me derrotas seré tu esclava incondicional… para mi seria un placer, pero no te lo dejare tan fácil."

Y con eso, dejó inmóviles a los dos y desapareció dejando una ráfaga de viento y una risita infantil.

Cuando todo quedo en calma, Sesshoumaru miró a Jaken y trono los dedos de su mano.

END FLASH BACK

"lo demás, prefiero no recordarlo… pero basta con que veas como quedé"

Rin escuchó como pocas veces escucha a Jaken pero no mostró sentimiento alguno.

"mmm… ¿y cree que tengamos que ir muy lejos, Jaken-sama¿Jaken-sama?"

El se encontraba llorando amargamente todavía mientras decía en un susurro… "ay no… hizo que perdiera el atractivo con tanto golpe…"

"¡No se preocupe señor Jaken! Usted ya de por si era así" dijo con una sonrisa Rin.

El volvió a llorar con más resignación pensando _"¡esta niña! nunca me ayuda mucho que digamos…"_

De vuelta en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, ya empezaba a oscurecerse cuando Sango llego con un pergamino entre sus manos. Su rostro mostraba un poco de sorpresa e inmediatamente fue a contarles a sus amigos:

"Esto es mas complicado de lo que parece… no podrán creer lo que este espíritu puede hacer…"

_CONTINUARÁ…_

N/A¡Hola a todos, solo quiero decir que este es mi primer fic y por eso es muy importante que me den su opinión, así que… REVIEWS ONEGAI !

Y quiero agradecerle de manera muy especial a Celen Marinaiden que me aconsejó empezar con algo no muy complicado y sus consejos me ayudaron muchísimo y a Lodemai porque sin ella no hubiera podido subir este primer capitulo.


	2. TODO IGUAL ¿O NO?

**Capitulo II**

**Todo igual… ¿O no?**

Ya se, ya se… ¡PIDO DISCULPAS!

Pero esta vez si lo haré…

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha no es mió… ni tampoco Sesshoumaru… (¡No es justo! TT) todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y no creo que me los regale… el único personaje que es mió es Yaohi.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de una fogata y Sango mostró el pergamino, lo extendió y aparte de lo que tenía escrito había un dibujo de una MUJER muy hermosa… Al verla Shippou puso una cara de sorpresa, pues Yaohi no tenia apariencia de mujer si no de niña, o bueno, joven. (N/A: ya saben, tiene la forma de cómo si tuviera 14 y en la imagen es como de 20 nn)

Sango empezó a explicarles:

"Según dicen estos escritos, no tratamos con un simple espíritu, también es mitad bruja"

Todos mostraron una pequeña expresión de sorpresa, Sango continuo:

"Siempre ha sido una criatura muy servicial… aquí dice que si se queda determinado tiempo sin un amo, empezara a usar sus poderes a su conveniencia…"

"y si por alguna razón consiguiera los fragmentos…" dijo Miroku sabiendo que entenderían.

"¿y cuando se cumple ese plazo?" dijo Inuyasha un poco indiferente

"No lo especifica… pero espero que no sea un tiempo muy corto" dijo Sango "En el tiempo que aun no tiene un amo, se dedica a buscar a una persona, youkai o hanyou poderoso para retarlo a que la atrapen… como se imaginaran es muy difícil atrapar a alguien que se vuelve espíritu…"

"Si, de hecho esta tarde sentimos su presencia y en un segundo ya se encontraba lejos otra vez" dijo Kagome

"Pero no es todo… si lo atrapan, después tienen que pelear con ella con su forma original, que al parecer es esta" dijo Sango señalando la imagen. Específicamente era como cualquier humana…

"¡Pues de todos modos no parece la gran cosa… sea bruja o espíritu yo la derrotare!"

Nadie dijo nada, ya conocían a Inuyasha… ¬¬u

"Y por ultimo…" empezó a decir Sango "Quien la derrota se convertirá en su nuevo amo y actuara según las ordenes de este sin importar cuales sean"

Todos pensaron lo terrible que seria si por ejemplo Naraku la pudiera controlar… problemas. Sin embargo Miroku de pronto puso una cara de esas bien pervertidas y dijo:

"Creo que yo también intentare derrotar a esa hermosa hechicera" y miro la imagen mas de cerca…

" ¬¬ ¿en que esta pensando, excelencia?"

A la mañana siguiente, después de una noche no tan fuera de lo común (ya saben, Sango golpeando a Miroku) todos se levantaron temprano… pero había cierta tensión en el ambiente, pues Kagome se preparaba para regresar e Inuyasha no estaba de buen humor, digo, mas que de costumbre…

"Debido a lo que esta pasando solo me demorare un día en regresar"

"Feh! ¡Como sea! Yo nada mas te quiero pedir algo…"

A Kagome se le ilumino el rostro y un fondo brillosito y destellante apareció a su alrededor… su querido Inuyasha le pediría algo… ¿Qué se cuidara? ¿Qué no tardara mucho? Todos, ¡hasta Kirara! Se dieron cuenta de que Kagome esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo, pero… con una vocesilla media tonta pidió:

"¿Podrías traer de esa comida que tanto me gusta…? Creo que le llamas sopa al instante o algo así."

La expresión de Kagome se ensombreció, cerro sus puños y grito:

"¡¡¡¡ERES UN TONTO!"

"¡¿Y AHORA QUE HICE!"

"¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESPERARA ALGO MAS DE TI, INUYASHA…! Me voy"

Inuyasha se quedo paralizado al ver que se marchaba… y no era que le preocupaba, era solo que… ¡pero que diablos! Claro que no le importaba.

"¡Bien, No me interesa!"

Así, Kagome se fue lo más rápido que pudo e Inuyasha también… pero hacia otro lado.

Kagome llego al pozo muy molesta todavía, el viento empezó a soplar y sintió la presencia de alguien, entonces frente a ella apareció Yaohi. Kagome dio un paso atrás, la reconoció por llevar la ropa de la mujer de la imagen, pero definitivamente era mas joven.

"No te asustes" pidió ella con una sonrisa "En un solo día he visto que tu lo quieres mucho y el también, pero ninguno dice nada, al parecer hay algo que lo impide…"

Kagome se quedo quieta, no llevaba flechas ni nada, el espíritu no parecía malvado, pero ya estaba invocando a Inuyasha con el pensamiento...

Inuyasha pareció percibir la presencia de esa bruja en dirección a…

"Kagome"

Y salio disparado hacia allá, pero Shippou que lo había estado siguiendo le impidió el paso poniéndole uno de esos trompos que se hacen gigantes en su cabeza y lo dejo sumido en el piso en un instante…

"haré lo que este a mi alcance, no te fallare" dijo en un susurro el pequeño.

Mientras tanto, Yaohi seguía hablando…

"Tu no me engañas, eres una miko… y muy poderosa, no creo que tengas realmente la necesidad de que te protejan"

Ella empezó a acercarse y Kagome tena un mal presentimiento, pero estaba paralizada y seguía llamando a Inuyasha.

"¡escucha bien!" dijo Yaohi desapareciendo su sonrisa y apuntando a Kagome con el dedo muy energéticamente "¡Después de lo que pasara recuerda lo que dije y reflexiona sobre lo que te pase, entonces tal vez entiendas lo que vine a hacer aquí!"

De manera muy rápida, ella se esfumo y Kagome sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, perdió el equilibrio y sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la bruja ya estaba otra vez frente a ella y un resplandor naranja salio de su mano hacia Kagome… lo único que alcanzo a escuchar antes de eso fue un leve susurro que decía.

"_Así que el nombre de la que cusa tu dolor es… Kikyou"_

Cuando Inuyasha se recupero y golpeo a Shippou en la cabeza corrió hacia el pozo… la presencia desapareció y Kagome también, pero al parecer ella estaba bien y ya en su época.

Se sentía inquieto… pero no quería ir tras ella pues le daría a entender que si le importaba, Inuyasha intento pensar… no, imposible ¬¬ lo único que hizo fue seguir su instinto… y se metió al pozo.

Ya en la época de Kagome decidió espiarla, ¡Por ningún motivo debía ver que la siguió!

Entro a su cuarto por la ventana. No había nadie, pero por su olfato supo que no tenía mucho de haber estado ahí.

Salio y se encontró con Souta, iba subiendo las escaleras con una bolsa de papitas fritas (sin marcas, sin marcas)

"Ah! ¡El amigo orejas de perro!"

"¡no grites…!" Inuyasha volteo a todos lados para asegurarse y le pregunto:

"¿Dónde esta Kagome?"

"¿mi hermana? Acaba de salir, dijo que era hora de cambiar su estilo…"

"bien, no le digas que vine, ¡¿Entendido!"

"¡Si, señor!" contesto y lo saludo como si de un general se tratase.

Inuyasha se disponía a salir para buscarla cuando oyó la voz de la madre de Kagome…

"Inuyasha, que bueno que has venido, mi hija no esta. ¡Por cierto! Toma…" ella le ofreció una gorra roja con azul, la que Kagome le ponía para que no vieran sus orejas.

"Si vas a salir es mejor que la lleves"

"Gracias señora" dijo con respeto y tomo la gorra.

Inuyasha retomo su camino y cuando salio, pudo ver al abuelo de Kagome muy concentrado leyendo el periódico y susurrando…

"…herpes, ¡no, eso no! … mmm… viruela, eso ya lo dije… reumas, no eso lo tengo yo…"

Sin hacer mucho caso, Inuyasha se marcho y empezó a seguir su olor… después de un rato, siguiendo el rastro, se detuvo en un edificio y la vio. Iba saliendo de una tienda, pero…

"¡¿Qué diablos…!"

El no se pudo contener, para empezar no llevaba su uniforme, ni ropa que el hubiera visto antes… traía una blusa negra de tirantes que tenia unas letras que decían… MUÉRETE (lindo mensaje ¿no?) y mientras caminaba se puso sobre la blusa algo así como una chamarra, pero mas corta que la blusa y con muchas bolsitas. Como siempre llevaba falda, de tablas igual que su uniforme, pero de mezclilla. Y llevaba unos botines negros algo… ¿Rockeros?

Inuyasha no lo podía creer, estaba atónito, se veía tan, tan… sexy… ¿¡¿pero en que estaba pensando!

¡Momento! había algo mas… su olor había cambiado, era algo que parecía como pintura, entonces se dio cuenta. Tenia el cabello recogido y… ¡¡¡mechones completamente azules!

Suficiente, Inuyasha, casi infartado, se fue lo más rápido para cruzar el pozo de nuevo y poder ver algo más normal.

De vuelta al Sengoku, un Inuyasha con cara de sorpresa y todavía un poco agitado salio del pozo, entonces sintió una fuerte presencia y su expresión cambio a la de "soy muy rudo" y le grito a la nada:

"¡¡¡BRUJA!"

"¡Mi nombre es Yaohi!"

Inuyasha se sorprendió, no se había percatado de que ella ya se encontraba detrás de el. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se preparo para desenvainar a Tessaiga.

Ella lo miraba con una linda sonrisa y se encontraba flotando, con las piernas cruzadas, una de sus manos en la barbilla y otra en la cintura. Lo veía muy atentamente.

"Si, definidamente Sesshoumaru es mas atractivo que tu"

"¡¿pero que dices!" al principio le ofendió la comparación, pero después se dio cuenta de lo importante, ¿de donde diablos conocía a su hermano?

"mas te vale que no intentes atacarme" dijo ella con un tono mas serio, pero al ver que Inuyasha lo veía como un reto, completo. "¡No he venido a pelear… ¡ nn u solo quiero preguntarte… ¿ya viste a Kagome?"

Y en ese momento a Inuyasha le cayó el veinte…

"¡POR TU CULPA HIZO COSAS RARAS! ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?"

"¡Nada que ella no quisiera SER! ¡Y no me grites!" le contesto como en tono infantil, los dos se comportaban como tal "Espero que entiendas el mensaje subliminal que te quiero transmitir... ¡Y trata bien a Kagome!"

"¡¿pero que dices! Yo siempre la trato bien"

"si, claro…" dio e manera sarcástica "creo que tanto como tu hermano como tu pueden vencerme… pero no me gustaría ser TU esclava, eres demasiado inmaduro, infantil, gruñón, gritón…"

A Inuyasha le empezaron a aparecer de esas venitas en la frente.

"¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!"

Desenvaino a Tessaiga y al ver esto, Yaohi estiro todo su cuerpo, mostró una cara de miedo… y desapareció.

Y en un lugar ya no tan lejano de ahí, Jaken iba muy nervioso hacia donde se encontraba su amo, la pequeña Rin y Ah-Un.

"Todos los rumores perecen indicar… que ese espíritu se dirigió a… a… la aldea donde esta su… su hermano…"

Una piedra voladora golpeo a Jaken en la cabeza, no estaba mal. Al parecer al amo bonito se le empezaba a bajar el coraje, o eso parecía.

Sesshoumaru continúo caminando sin voltear a ver a sus acompañantes y ellos como siempre y hasta el fin lo siguieron fielmente.

De noche en la aldea de Kaede, Inuyasha se encontraba reflexionando a cerca de lo que le había dicho esa tal Yaohi…

"_¡Nada que ella no quisiera SER!"_

¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Acaso Kagome le había pedido que la cambiara? No, ella no haría eso ¿para que?

Además, ¿como era que ese espíritu conocía al apestoso de Sesshoumaru?

Tal vez los demás debían saberlo, pero el aun no les decía nada, ya que entonces les tendría que decir que fue a ver a Kagome y por el momento su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Después de todo, él tenía la esperanza de que lo de Kagome tuviera una explicación lógica, pero eso solo lo podría saber hasta la mañana siguiente… esa noche definitivamente no podría dormir.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

¡Que tal! Yo, aquí, reportándome… pera empezar debo decir que solo tuve 2 reviews… VV y que se puede hacer, tener esperanza y seguir escribiendo mis locuras. Para las lindas personitas que lo leyeron les doy mi eterno agradecimiento… Y para los demás que aunque sea de casualidad están leyendo esto… ¡REVIEWS POR FAVOR!


	3. UNA NUEVA VICTIMA

**Capitulo III**

**Una nueva víctima**

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha no es mió… ni tampoco Sesshoumaru… (¡No es justo! TT) todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y no creo que me los regale… el único personaje que es mió es Yaohi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y la noche se hizo eteeeeeeeeernaa. En especial para un lindo perrito de orejas blancas que se encontraba en el techo de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, con los ojos cerrados… pero muy despierto, atento para percibir el olor de Kagome… o el de la pintura de su cabello.

Bueno… la verdad si dormito un rato y tuvo un breve sueño muy extraño.

Kagome, con su nuevo "estilo" y una voz llena de desprecio hacia el:

"¡Es hora de cambiar! Con la ayuda de ese espíritu ya estoy lista para conocer nuevos horizontes… "entonces Kouga llegaba y la tomaba entre sus brazos, mirando a InuYasha con expresión de triunfo. "Adiós para siempre, InuYasha"

"¡NO!"

Cuando el hanyou despertó precipitadamente de ese tonto sueño, el sol ya había salido y podía percibir que sus compañeros empezaban a despertar… entonces olio… un monstruo, se dirigía a la aldea y estaba cerca del pozo.

Entonces Kirara salio de la cabaña y se transformo, le siguió Shippou y Sango, con su boomerang a cuestas, después iba Miroku y la anciana Kaede preparo su arco y flechas y monto lo mas rápido que pudo un caballo. Fue cuando olfateo algo más… la pintura.

Inuyasha de un salto los esquivo a todos y llego incluso antes que Kirara al lugar.

Un asqueroso monstruo de gran tamaño color verde y un solo ojo, reía abiertamente ante su presa… Kagome. Pero ella no estaba como siempre, aparte de su nuevo look, su mirada se veía valerosa y con cierto aire de repulsión…

En cuanto todos llegaron, el dichoso monstruo se hecho el típico sermón de "uh! Ténganme miedo, los voy a matar a todos… bla, bla, bla"

Kagome se acerco rápidamente a Kaede sin tomarle mucha importancia a Inuyasha y le dijo:

"Por favor, permítame su arco y flechas y proteja a Shippou" cargo al Kitsune y se lo entrego a la anciana.

Ambos estaban asombrados. Tomo su arma y se puso en posición de defensa, Inuyasha estaba tan desconcertado que la advertencia de Sango no le llego a tiempo y el ogro lo mando a estrellarse en un árbol de un manazo. Y fue hasta ese momento que Miroku y Sango también se desconcertaron, pues Kagome, al ver lo que paso corrió y se interpuso entre el ogro e Inuyasha. El estaba bien, no había sido nada y de hecho ya esta listo para usar el viento cortante cuando ella se puso en medio… y lanzo una flecha que despedazo al ogro de una manera impresionante.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, menos Shippou, que parecía muy feliz…

O.ó "¿Kagome?" – pregunto Sango.

Todos se acercaron a ella y la miraron detenidamente… se veía muy diferente.

"realmente me sorprende este cambio, señorita… pero se ve muuuy buena… digo, digo, se ve muy bien" Miroku corrigió ante la mirada asesina de Sango.

"es cierto, ¿Qué fue lo que te hiciste Kagome?" pregunto de manera inocente Shippou.

"ah! eso… - de pronto parecía que Kagome era la misma con su tono tan dulce.- "solo creí que era hora de un cambio, eso es todo n.n"

Y mientras todos le hacían preguntas sobre el color de su cabello… InuYasha observaba con gran enojo… no sabia que le molestaba mas, que de la nada le diera por ser la heroína, o porque no lo dejara salvarla… camino hacia ellos muy decidido a… a… ¡pues no sabia a que, pero haría algo!

"¿Qué diablos te hiciste Kagome?"

La expresión de ella cambio de nuevo al oír a Inuyasha…

"¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones!"

Ambos echaban chispas y los demás no lo vieron raro así que mejor se alejaron…

Se miraron por unos segundos, como retándose…

"¡Me voy!" Kagome dio media vuelta ignorando al hanyou

"¡Eso no! ¡Tu DEBES darme una explicación de tu actitud!"

El se adelanto y la tomo por los hombros viéndola a los ojos… y muy cerca. Ella se quedo inmóvil por un momento y cuando parecía que ella por fin desistiría… lo empujo bruscamente y grito:

"¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!"

El pobre Inu se fue muy dolorosamente al piso… ella estaba realmente molesta, el pensó que fue por su insistencia pero…

"¡no me vuelvas a tocar! ¡Ni tampoco te vuelvas a acercar tanto! "

Se fue… ¿no lo quería cerca? ¿Por qué? ¿¿¿¿Qué hizo? ¡Esto no se podía quedar así! ¡Debía obtener una razón!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shippou se encontraba en el lugar donde vio por primera vez a Yaohi, tenía unos cuantos minutos que la esperaba… y no tardo mucho.

"¿Qué tal Shippou? ¿Qué te pareció?" pregunto Yaohi de manera tierna

Y Shippou le contó muy emocionado:

"¡Fue asombroso! Ella acabo sola con un ogro y no le dio tiempo a nadie de atacar… jaja, Inuyasha estaba muy molesto…"

"¿y nadie se ha dado cuenta que esto lo cause yo?"

"No, todavía no"

"No tardaran en verlo… con ella empecé muy leve, pero con el tiempo empeorara…"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Pues n.n … mejor velo tu mismo… ¡Me voy!" y sin mas desapareció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya de noche:

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, Inuyasha seguía molesto, Kagome también. Y los demás no podían hacer nada más que mirar…

"Otro día y ese espíritu no aparece por ningún lado…" dijo Miroku para romper el hielo

"a mi me parece sentir su presencia a veces, pero desaparece de inmediato" contesto Sango

Y así, poco a poco fueron participando en la conversación Shippou y la anciana Kaede, nadie noto cuando Kagome salio de la cabaña, solamente Inuyasha, pero espero un poco para salir el también…

Ella se encontraba sentada en el pasto mirando el cielo… su mirada estaba triste. Inuyasha llego y se sentó junto a ella.

"Kagome, yo quería saber porque… antes de que te fueras sentí la presencia de ese espíritu y luego llegas así y pues…" Inuyasha se encontraba hablando de manera pasiva, como pocas veces, además, le decía la verdad… todo eso por que si le dolió lo que dijo…

Kagome, sin mirarlo, le respondió en un tono un poco frió:

"no es eso Inuyasha, yo no he visto a ese espíritu. Esta fue mi decisión… solo quiero que entiendas que… NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME DEFIENDAS"

¿Qué estaba pasando? Inuyasha se sentía muy herido… era como si le dijera que ya no lo necesitaba para nada… que no lo quería cerca… y definitivamente no quería sentirse así… ella no era si… tenia que pensar, pero mientras tanto, le dejaría muy claro a Kagome que estaba molesto.

"¡Bien entonces! Una cosa menos de que preocuparse…" se puso de pie y se fue…

Al escuchar esto, Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse triste… pero no, eso rápidamente se volvió coraje. Empezó a sentir rencor, un rencor que a pesar de todo nunca había sentido por Inuyasha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya de madrugada, Sango tenía un sueño:

Miroku se encontraba en un castillo, rodeado por muchas mujeres hermosas y niños corriendo por todas partes, Sango, muy molesta se acercaba al monje…

"¿Qué no recuerda lo que me prometió?"

Muy pensativo… "Pues es que a todas les prometo lo mismo… además, me pareces familiar, ¿ya hemos estado juntos antes?"

"¡¡¡¡ES EL COLMO CON USTED!"

Sango lanzaba su boomerang pero el monje lo esquivaba y trataba de recordar…

"¡No sea celosa señorita, puedo con todas, jajaja!"

"¡NO! USTED ME PROMETIÓ ALGO DIFERENTE"

Sango estaba a punto de llorar, detuvo sus ataques y la expresión del monje cambio, se acerco y le tomo las manos.

"Ya recordé lo que te dije… ¿Sabes que?"

"¿Qué?" dijo Sango calmándose y esperando que las cosas terminaran bien…

" nn Ya me arrepentí…"

Fue entonces cuando despertó y ya no pudo dormir.

Entonces decidió salir a caminar un poco… necesitaba aire fresco. Después de caminar un rato, ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, así que decidió regresar, pero en ese instante sintió la presencia del espíritu y se puso alerta, no llevaba su boomerang, pero aun así tenia otras armas ocultas.

"_linda exterminadora, también a ti te ayudare"_

Una voz que parecía estar en el aire le hablaba, Yaohi ya estaba frente a ella.

"Tu no estas ayudando a nadie" dijo Sango esperando el primer movimiento de su rival.

"créeme, después me lo agradecerás…" Yaohi corrió hacia la exterminadora y ella saco esos como cuchillos que lleva escondidos en la ropa, pero Yaohi los esquivo y tomo a Sango por las muñecas, tirándola al piso y quedando sobre ella… era tan solo una niña, pero muy fuerte.

Yaohi soltó una risita y pareció desaparecer… Sango no podía moverse, sintió mucho frió e intento moverse, empezaba a respirar muy rápido… entonces escucho una voz dentro de ella, era Yaohi.

"_eres mas resistente que cualquier humano, tienes gran fortaleza… pero aun así…"_

Sango ya no resistió y soltó un grito muy fuerte, se sentía muy cansada… Yaohi se encontraba hincada a su lado y mostraba una sonrisa llena de comprensión.

"no te preocupes, le daremos una lección a ese pervertido" le guiño un ojo y vio un destello naranja que la cubrió por completo.

Unos minutos antes, todos despertaron al sentir la presencia de ese espíritu… Sango no estaba. Salieron rápidamente a buscarla y oyeron un grito.

"¡Sango!" Inuyasha fue el primero en llegar, seguido inmediatamente por Miroku.

Sango se encontraba tendida en el piso, no había nadie, pero ahora esa presencia estaba por todos lados.

Miroku corrió hacia donde se encontraba Sango, ella abrió lentamente los ojos y se abrazo fuertemente al monje, entonces dijo en un tono sexy y a la vez dramático:

"¡Oh excelencia! Que bueno que llego…"

Miroku estaba sorprendido pero le alegro mucho la situación y justo estaba a punto de tocar donde ya saben, cuando Inuyasha los separo bruscamente.

"¡No seas aprovechado Miroku! ¿Qué no ves que esto lo hizo ese espíritu?" por fin las cosas eran claras para el… "así le paso a Kagome, por eso se vistió así y por eso…"

"¡¡¡ya te dije que no es eso!" dijo gritando Kagome. Y eso hizo que todos pensaran.

"yo tampoco vi. Nada Inuyasha" dijo Sango con su tono sexy (ese será el tono de voz de aquí en adelante) y camino hacia el lentamente moviendo sus caderas O,O ¡definitivamente era algo mas radical que lo de Kagome! "Gracias por defenderme de ese pervertido" entonces, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¡¿Pero que…!" fue lo único que pudo decir Miroku, estaba tan sorprendido, se sentía… ¿celoso?

Inuyasha se sonrojo un poco y se fue a esconder detrás de Kagome, que simplemente tenia los ojos descomunalmente abiertos, mientras Shippou se divertía de lo lindo…

"¡no se diga mas!" dijo Miroku muy decidido y con expresión seria "¡Debemos destruir ese espíritu cuanto antes!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sesshoumaru y compañía ya se encontraban prácticamente en la entrada de la aldea, Inuyasha no tardaría en percibir el olor del GRAN Sesshoumaru…

"Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿realmente iremos a ver a su hermano?" dijo Rin

"¡pero que pregunta tan tonta…! Si, y el amo bonito va a destruir a ese espíritu y de paso le va a partir su ma… su mandarina en gajos a ese engendro!"

Y una piedra golpea en la cabeza a Jaken…

Pensando: _" prepárate, Yaohi. No dejare que el inútil de mi hermano te atrape primero, yo, EL GRAN SESSHOUMARU te convertiré en mi esclava…"_

**CONTINUARA…**

¡¡¡HOLA! Ya se que tarde un poco, pero tuve exámenes y pues tuve que estudiar…

¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado, como siempre le agradezco mucho a quienes me dejan review y de manera muy especial a Lodemai, que ya es oficialmente mi amiga (¡eres lo máximo!)

Y les aviso que acepto sugerencias… a partir de aquí, quiero que las cosas se vuelvan muy complicadas… jiji.

¡¡¡ASÍ QUE DEJEN REVIEW!

P.D. Y perdonen si encuentran por ahí faltas de ortografía, es porque lo corregí a las carreras. n.n


	4. APENAS EL PRINCIPIO DE LO PEOR

**Capitulo IV**

**Apenas El Principio De Lo Peor**

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha no es mió… ni tampoco Sesshoumaru… (¡No es justo! TT) todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y no creo que me los regale… el único personaje que es mió es Yaohi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de lo que paso con Sango y de que Miroku se pusiera en plan de eliminar al espíritu cuanto antes, ya todos se iban, pero Sango tomo del brazo a Inuyasha, entonces el reacciono y fue rápidamente con Kagome y la tomo por los hombros, ella, al sentir el contacto, le estro un sentimiento muy extraño…

"¡QUÍTATE! ¡NO ME TOQUES!" grito ella y se adelanto.

Inuyasha quedo desconcertado y ¿dolido?

Se acerco Miroku y le hablo en voz baja:

"Tal vez tienes razón, Inuyasha. La señorita Kagome también fue victima de ese espíritu"

"…si, eso creo"

"No te preocupes, hablare con ella"

"¬¬ Yo no estoy preocupado"

"…"

Así, Miroku se adelanto también para alcanzar a Kagome, viendo esto, Sango aprovecho y camino al lado de Inuyasha… no sabia porque, pero tenia ganas de jugar un poco con Miroku… y con Inuyasha también.

Inuyasha la vio nervioso, no sabía que cosas haría Sango en ese estado…

"No me tengas miedo Inuyasha" dijo Sango.

"ò.ó Feh! Yo no te tengo miedo"

Bien, ya sabía por donde podía provocar a Inuyasha.

"Entonces…" Sango tomo a Inuyasha del brazo. "Caminemos juntos"

Inuyasha no podía huir, o ella diría que era un cobarde… pero toda esa situación lo empezaba a traumar. Sango nunca haría eso, ahora esa tal Yaohi si se paso, pero ¿Kagome algo como lo que hacia? No, ella tampoco haría algo así, sin embargo… esa actitud se le hacia conocida, pero, ¿de donde? ¿De quien?

Inuyasha estaba tan sumido en sus súper reflexiones, que no se dio cuenta cuando el y Sango ya se habían detenido… ahora si, Sango daría el golpe final.

Miroku iba al lado de Kagome y no iban tan lejos de Inuyasha y Sango…

"Señorita Kagome, ¿Por qué tiene esa actitud con Inuyasha? ¿Hizo algo que la molestara?" Pregunto en un tono comprensivo.

"Pues…" Kagome dudo un poco, para empezar porque no sabia bien lo que le molestaba y por otro lado… bueno, Miroku es una buena persona, confiaría en el… "Lo que pasa es que no estoy segura de lo que siento… yo pensaba que…"

En ese momento el monje pudo ver que tenía una expresión de profunda tristeza, si, detrás de su actitud tan rebelde ella estaba muy triste y confundida… Kagome estaba a punto de "confesar" todo cuando escucharon una risita picara a sus espaldas. Era de Sango.

"jijiji… Inuyasha, creo que debo agradecerte de mejor manera por salvarme…"

Inuyasha estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que se quedo helado cuando vio que Sango se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro…

"Ò.Ó ¡ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO!… **¡A--BA-JO**!

Kagome lo hizo con tanta energía que casi deja inconciente a Inuyasha.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves sabiendo que Sango esta el hechizo de ese espíritu!" Grito Kagome.

Sango pensó que su plan se había arruinado, pero al ver el rostro del monje, pudo notar su obvia expresión de sorpresa y alteración. Con eso se conformaba… por ahora.

Mientras Inuyasha intentaba levantarse, percibió algo y empezó a olfatear y a gruñir.

"Grrrr! ¡No puede ser!"

"¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?" Pregunto Miroku.

"Sesshoumaru esta aquí…" Al termino de esto Inuyasha empezó a correr en dirección a su hermano y los demás como pudieron fueron tras el.

Shippou, que misteriosamente había desaparecido en la confusión del momento, fue el primero en percatarse de la presencia de Sesshoumaru y fue a advertirle a Yaohi…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sesshoumaru esperaba la llegada de su hermano, solo lo pondría bajo advertencia y se llevaría a Yaohi de ahí… no soportaba estar tan cerca de los humanos.

"¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí Sesshoumaru!" Dijo Inuyasha poniéndose en guardia.

"Solo he venido por Yaohi y si interfieres… te eliminare"

"¿acaso tu fuiste… quien libero esa bruja?" (Ahora… ya es muy inteligente el muchacho ¬¬)

"Vale, vale… ya no se peleen por mi… jajaja" Yaohi observaba la escena desde arriba, flotando. Descendió y cambio su expresión…

Inuyasha desenvaino a Tessaiga y se dirigió a ella.

"¡Vuelve a la normalidad a Kagome y Sango!"

Entonces un látigo verde hizo que Inuyasha retrocediera.

"¡Te dije que no interfirieras!"

Así, en un instante y aprovechando la situación, Yaohi cambio su apariencia, mostrando la verdadera. Una hermosa mujer con marcas (como la de las mejillas de Sessh) por sus mejillas, brazos y piernas. Sus labios carmesí y sus párpados naranjas hacían ver realmente bella a esa bruja.

Sesshoumaru corrió dispuesto a atacar, pero ella desapareció y en un instante ya se encontraba detrás de él y lo abrazo…

"Créeme, esto te hará bien"

A la vista de todos, ella volvió a desaparecer y Sesshoumaru estaba inmóvil, entonces empezó a transformarse en un Youkai, o eso parecía…

Rin comenzó a asustarse y Jaken… pues igual. Al ver eso Kagome abrazo a Rin y la alejo de Sesshoumaru, Jaken intento abrazarse de las piernas de Kagome.

"¡Suéltame Sapo!" Grito Kagome mientras pateaba a Jaken (¿Por qué será que nadie lo quiere?)

Inuyasha se preparaba para una sangrienta batalla entre su Youkai hermano y el… pero, de repente Sesshoumaru se calmo y cayo inconciente al piso, al tiempo que una luz naranja lo cubría.

Rin se soltó de Kagome y fue junto a Sesshoumaru.

"¡Señor Sesshoumaru, Señor Sesshoumaru!" decía a punto de llorar, la niña volteo a ver de manera suplicante a Kagome. "¿Señorita…?"

Al verla, Kagome comprendió a la niña y le dijo:

"No te preocupes, nosotros lo cuidaremos"

"¡Gracias!"

"Ò.Ó ¡¿QUEEE!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo Jaken e Inuyasha.

"¡¡¡No puedes hacer eso Kagome!" Reclamo Inuyasha

"¡Claro que si! El no es tan malo como crees" Contesto Kagome.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡¡¡¡Hola!

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, por que sus reviews siempre me dan ánimos… GRACIAS.

Pensaba responder sus reviews… pero ¬¬ no se si sepan que los de la pagina ya prohibieron contestarlos. ¡Que injusto! Pero habrá huelga… yo traficare con armas y nos iremos a la guerra, wajajajaja… aaahh… cof cof. No se crean. Hay gente que esta recolectando firmas para poder cambiar eso, yo les mandare un correo después (ò.ó ¡REVOLUCIÓN!)

Y bueno, aunque no lo crean, este capitulo esta mas corto. Aquí el punto es dejarlos con las siguientes incógnitas… ¿Qué le habrá hecho Yaohi a Sessh? ¿Cómo reaccionara Sessh al verse entre tanto humano? ¿Qué otra cosa perversa tramara Sango? ¿Arreglara Inuyasha su problema con Kagome?

Algunas preguntas se resolverán en el siguiente capitulo… prometo que estará ¡de locura!

ASÍ QUE… Ò.Ó ¡DEJEN REVIEW!


	5. SHESSHOUMARU, EL MEJOR HERMANO

**Capitulo V**

**Sesshoumaru, el mejor hermano**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en una cabaña de la aldea, Sesshoumaru permanecía inconciente. Rin estaba a su lado, acariciándole el cabello y Jaken se encontraba afuera rezongando en voz baja.

"…Nos matará a todos, no perdonará que unos mugrosos humanos lo manosearan…"

Mientras, Inuyasha se encontraba muy molesto. Ya no sabia si por lo brava que estaba Kagome con él o que (Celos de Sessh, eso era…jeje) Y Kagome lo seguía evitando… estaba con Shippou y la anciana Kaede.

Sango se encontraba a la orilla de un rió no muy lejos de la cabaña con Kirara.

"¿Tu crees que este diferente, Kirara?" Le preguntaba a su mononoke mientras lo acariciaba.

"Meaww!" (O como sea que haga)

"Es sólo que…" La imagen del monje coqueteando se le vino a la mente. "No se, hasta me duele la cabeza…"

El monje Miroku vio a Sango junto al rió y parecía que era la misma de siempre, entonces se acercó y se sentó junto a ella sin decir nada. Después de un rato, Sango recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él y Kirara se fue no se donde… Miroku estaba feliz, no solamente Sango parecía la de siempre, sino que tenía una oportunidad de oro, el dilema era: ¿Tocar o no tocar?

Sango sonrió de manera maléfica y metió su mano entre las ropas del monje para acariciar su pecho (o.ou no me maten por eso)

Viendo la gravedad del asunto, Miroku empezó a gritar:

"¡Inuyasha, Ayúdame, AYÚDAME!"

Con su súper sentido del oído, Inuyasha fue veloz para ayudar al monje… al oír sus suplicas, el se imaginó que Sango lo había acorralado, que lo tenia amarrado o amenazado con un látigo… o algo así, pero cuando llego… ¬¬ Sango lo abrazaba y estaba a punto de besarlo, pero Miroku no ponía resistencia e incluso ya iba a tocar… ustedes ya saben.

Inuyasha los separó enseguida

"¡Bien podrías librarte de esto tu solo, Miroku!"

"u.u Claro que no Inuyasha, es mucha tentación para mi"

"No seas celoso Inuyasha, también te puedo besar a ti…" Dijo Sango.

Y ya estaba a punto de hacerlo (otra vez) cuando fue salvado por Rin, que salio corriendo de la cabaña gritando a todos muy feliz.

" n.n ¡El señor Sesshomaru ha despertado!"

En ese momento todos se pusieron alerta y en guardia viendo a la cabaña… esperando la muy probable batalla que ocurriría… la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver las garras del Youkai, quien salio con cautela y al ver a Inuyasha… sonrió.

" O.O Oh no!" grito Jaken "Es el fin… nos matara a todos… o algo peor… ¡El mundo se va a acabar y el único sobreviviente será él!"

Por alguna razón Inuyasha estaba paralizado. Su hermano se acercó a él y justo cuando estaban de frente… lo abrazó como sólo un padre abraza a su hijo… O.o Todos se quedaron enormemente sorprendidos, menos Rin, que es muy Rin y por eso estaba normal y feliz. Y a Jaken de plano le dio el baido y se desmayó.

Cuando Sesshoumaru se separó de su hermano, borró su sonrisa y volvió a su expresión seria de siempre, pero esta vez en sus ojos se podía percibir alegría, ya no había frialdad.

"He perdido mucho tiempo Inuyasha" dijo calmadamente Sessh "Pero quiero aprovechar y convivir un tiempo contigo para conocerte más y platicar"

A Inuyasha se le caía la quijada y todos seguían sin poder creerlo y con los ojos de plato… entonces Rin rompió el silencio dirigiéndose a Kagome.

"¿Podremos quedarnos con ustedes señorita?"

Kagome trato de salir de su trance y lo pensó un poco… definitivamente estaba hechizado, y todo parecía indicar que para bien…

"…Pues si, no veo porque no…"

Rin se puso muy muy feliz y corrió hacia donde estaba Sesshoumaru, quien al verla la cargo con su único brazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza, ella se sonrojó y lo abrazó, entonces ambos se metieron a la cabaña y mientras caminaba, Sessh le dijo a Inuyasha.

"¿Por qué no vienen? Vamos a platicar"

Todos empezaron a reaccionar y recuperaron la movilidad, a excepción de Inuyasha que seguía igual.

"Abajo"

Con el golpe, Inuyasha reaccionó.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Kagome!"

"¡Para que volvieras a la normalidad! Anda Inuyasha, es mejor que quiera platicar con nosotros a que nos intente asesinar, vamos"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La anciana Kaede fue a visitar a los aldeanos para preguntar si no les había ocurrido algo extraño a sus familias, Shippou se fue a jugar con Rin en los alrededores y los demás estaban en la cabaña. Inuyasha se sentó enfrente de su hermano, desconfiando todavía, junto de el se sentó Miroku y como Sango no quería estar cerca de Miroku y Kagome tampoco de Inu, las dos se sentaron a ambos lados de Sessh.

"bueno Inuyasha…" Sessh empezó a hablar "Para empezar quiero que sepas que la mayoría de las veces que peleo contigo a muerte han sido por tu propio bien"

Todos callados, el prosigue:

"Lo que si no te perdono es que me cortaras el brazo, aunque en esa ocasión si te quería matar de verdad…."

Kagome rompió el silencio "Creo que lo de tu brazo tiene remedio…"

Al verla Sessh se dirigió exclusivamente a ella: "contigo me disculpo por intentar matarte… eres muy resistente"

"n.nu, Pues acepto tu disculpa, no te preocupes"

Sango tuvo una idea y le dijo a Sessh.

"Creo que a nosotros no nos han presentado… yo soy Sango"

"Claro, la hermosa exterminadora del grupo"

"Ah Gracias" contesto ella fingiendo que se avergonzaba, entonces se alegró al ver que el monje comenzaba a enojarse.

"Aunque usted también es muy linda sacerdotisa Kagome" ahora el que muy muy notablemente se había enojado fue Inuyasha, pero trató de controlarse… Kagome se puso nerviosa.

"Realmente no te entiendo Inuyasha" dijo su hermano "que teniendo a Kagome prefieras a la sacerdotisa muerta hecha de huesos y barro" (el si que esta informado, ¿verdad?)

Inuyasha estaba apunto de reclamar cuando Kagome se levantó bruscamente…

"Eso es algo que realmente NO IMPORTA… abajo"

Inuyasha se estrelló en el piso y Kagome se salio corriendo, cuando Inuyasha se recuperó salio tras ella sin decir nada… Sesshoumaru le pregunto a Sango:

" ¿usted sabe si esto esta bien?"

"si, no te preocupes, pero por favor, no me hables de tu…" y sin decir agua va, lo abrazo efusivamente "mejor dime Princess Ai (¬¬ "princesa del amor" que cursi)

Miroku estaba que se lo llevaba… Naraku, o algo… Sango abrazando a "ese tipo" que además no hacia nada para evitarlo… tenía que hacer algo.

"Sango, mejor ven conmigo, ya sabes que estas bajo el hechizo de Yaohi y…"

"No quiero… mejor vallase, que no ve que hace mal tercio ¬¬"

"Pero…"

"Nada" dijo autoritario Sessh "además, puede ser peligroso, porque por lo que se usted es un pervertido" (ya ven, les dije que sabe todo)

Él se quedo muy sorprendido… de ser otra la circunstancia se iba, pero sabiendo que Sango estaba muy rara, era probable que si se marchaba ella podía intentar violar a "ese tipo" Pero en realidad estaba muy dolido y enojado… y celoso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha había alcanzado a Kagome que se encontraba observando el árbol sagrado con melancolía.

Ahora si, Inuyasha hablaría con ella y nada lo iba a impedir, si era necesario la retendría a la fuerza…

Y entre los arbustos, se encontraba Yaohi, con su forma original, observándolos.

"_Ha llegado el momento Inuyasha… prepárate."_

**CONTINUARA…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué tal? Perdón, me he tardado mucho, es que como ya entré a clases tengo un montón que hacer, pero ya volví… talvez no respondí todas las preguntas que hice en el capi anterior… pero ya viene los mas emocionante. Les daré un adelanto del próximo…

Habrá romance Inu X kag… y también Yaohi visitara a Kikyou… wajajaja… ¿Qué pasara? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo "EL HANYOU QUE NO PODIA MENTIR"

Les agradezco sus reviews y apoyo… ¡MIL GRACIAS!

Y… ò.ó ¡DEJEN REVIEW!


End file.
